MurderTown
MurderTown is a side story semi-related to The Revengerists' universe set in an alternate "pocket dimension" of the universe written and illustrated by Howard Goose. The world is a dangerous place where murder is rampant and everyone has a bone to pick...with crime! It is revealed in the newest edition that Wolf Detective is actually the New President? You can locate the comic here http://howardgoose.tumblr.com/ The comis is winner of many of awards. Setting MurderTown's story is set mainly in the city of MurderTown. The city was free of crime since it was founded shortly before the first issue, where the first Murder in MurderTown happens - according to Anime Guy . MurderTown is a large metropolis consisting of many tall buildings and city streets. Corporations pepper the landscape. It is populated by a large number of anthropromorphic beings like Rex and Snake and also human beings. Many of the people there are all detectives as their main or side occupation. Story All is quiet in MurderTown until the first murder in the city occurs. The first detectives on the job are Anime Guy , Rex , and Snake , merely thinking this is just another crime needing solved, but things quickly escalate and they are caught up in a large conspiracy of unknown ends. Unbeknownst to them is the Wolf Detective and Skeleton Bros Corp, having ambiquous interest in the three detectives and something about "The Old President." The detectives detect their way throught eh murder plot, attempting to solve the mysteries involved. There is much intrigue, subterfuge, and action. Will they solve the murders? Will The Old President come back? Who is Anime Dude and how does he relate to Anime Guy? What is even Wofl Detectives/ problem anyway? Characters Anime Guy - A blonde haired, katana-wielding detective. He's cool but is he good or evil...? Rex Crocodileman - Anime Guy's best bud and partner, he loves his mysteries solved like he likes his coffee: all the time Snake Snakeman - The third partner in the crime solving duo! He has a lisp and is really good and getting things done Wolf Detective - Ajn mmysterious figure, he is involved in a plot and is often antagonistic toward the trio, but he also has a hand in things to come... Ultra Boss - Manager at Skeleton Bros Corp, seems like a cool guy Ultra CEO - A higher manager at Skeleton Bros Corp, also a cool guy. Loves SPLIRT! Ultra Receptionist - Ultra Boss's personal assistant, shakey motivations at best Anime Dude - not much is known about him at this time Stuff Mietwagon - Rex's trusty vehicle, a stationwagon equipped with the best modifications. "GET IN MY MEAT!" not immune to hacking energy. Anime Sword - Anime Guy's trusty mainhand weapon. Gives great boosts to his attributes and has a chance of ejecting a tickling feather, which he uses to defeat Wolf Detective. Hacking Device - A mysterious console that Wolf Detective uses to power up. Category:Comics Issues Category:Places